


is love supposed to

by WildKitte



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, i can't believe my first kenma-fic was kenhina, phone calls of hell, set after the training camp with Nekoma Fukurodani and others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma receives a phone call in the dead of the night. The dam breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is love supposed to

The night has finally crept in and the glow of PSP lights the dark room and consequentially, Kenma's face. Kuroo is snoring on the floor, on the futon next to his bed as Kenma refused him to crawl in his bed ("it's too hot"). Sleepover. Bed. The house is dead silent. Kenma's phone flashes to life with a buzz.

Kenma frowns and pauses his game, staring at the phone at the edge of his nighttable, buzzing stubbornly. It's a phone call. At, Kenma glances the the clock on the wall, 2:30. AM.  
Slowly, he reaches for the phone and squints his eyes to make out the caller ID.  
It's Hinata.  
World slows down.  
Kenma rushes to answer.

"Kenma."

It aches.

"...Shoyou."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, Kenma. I-if I woke you up."  
Hinata is uncharacteristically quiet and it makes something in Kenma's chest twist painfully.

"It's okay, I was awake."  
"No it's not, you ought to be sleeping", Hinata says and Kenma smiles, cradling his phone closer.

"So why are you awake, then?" he asks and closes his eyes, listening to Hinata's breathing and all the little shuffling movement on the other end of the line.

"I... Uhm, I..." Kenma raises his eyebrows, his eyes still closed and hums.  
"Shouyou."  
It comes out more affectionate than he meant.  
The dam breaks.

"I miss you so much."

The dam breaks with a shatter, with shrapnels of sharp objects piercing his heart and the water overflows on Kenma's cheeks.

"I miss you too."

I miss you so much it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote kenhina before kuroken... But I got so inspired by viria's gorgeous [fanart](http://viria.tumblr.com/post/98150974273/do-you-ever-want-to-see-someone-talk-to-someone) that I couldn't stop myself.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a kudos or comment.  
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
